


Car Trouble

by Huntress69



Series: Role Play [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Mild) Kink (Translation: Some ass-smacking and a little rough sex), Established Relationship, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to pay his mechanic for some expensive repairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Trouble

**Disclaimer: Here we go again. Okay, I own Steve and Danny and the rest. They are all real and I am relocating to Hawaii next week to take a new job as Steve's AA.**

**************

Steve McGarrett was leaning against the wall waiting for the mechanic to finish the oil change. "How much longer?"

"Hold your horses," came a voice from under the truck. "I'm not used to these things; give me a simple Camaro any day." The mechanic slid out and faced Steve. "Okay, the oil is done, but you need new brake pads."

"And?"

"Transmission fluid, a new muffler, and two new tires."

"Anything else?"

"Wiper blades."

"How much is this going to cost?" Steve had dollar signs dancing in front of his eyes.

The mechanic, whose jacket had the name 'Danny' emblazoned on it, flipped through a catalogue, stopping on a few pages. "I can do the work for about 400 bucks."

"That's kind of steep." Steve thought about it. "I'm kinda short until next payday."

"Maybe we can work something out." The grease monkey took a step toward Steve, eyeing him like a piece of meat. "Maybe we can make a trade."

"What kind of trade?" Steve asked suspiciously.

Danny gave him the once over, licking his lips.

"Uh, I, um, I have a boyfriend and he's the jealous type," Steve said quickly.

"That's too bad," Danny shrugged, "because I'm going to need the money up front to order the parts."

"Visa!" Steve piped up. "I can put it on my credit card." 

"Cash only and I'll need half before I can start the work."

"Half?" Steve looked at the truck, then back to Danny. "I don't get paid until Friday and I need the truck to get to my job."

Danny backed Steve up, leaning him against the trunk of a car. He placed his hands on Steve's thighs, rubbing up and down. "So, about this boyfriend, is it his truck or yours?"

"It's his," Steve answered, his voice rising as Danny palmed his crotch, "and I was supposed to take care of it for him while he was gone."

Danny gave Steve's cock a little squeeze. "And you've been neglectful."

"I shouldn't have been." Steve leaned into the touch.

Danny ran a finger along Steve's lips, pleased when he got a slight shiver from the man. "What's your boyfriend going to say when he finds out you didn't take care of his nice truck?"

"I...it's mine," Steve admitted. 

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

Steve shook his head.

"Never made it with a guy?"

Another head shake.

"You do know you're going to have to speak up at some point."

Steve reached for Danny's cock, but quickly pulled his hand back. "I've never touched another man's...."

"So you said." Danny unzipped his jacket, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and letting it drop to the floor. "I think I'm going to enjoy you."

Steve watched the jacket fall, but quickly looked back at Danny. "W-what are you going to do?" 

Danny kicked off his sneakers. "Whatever I want." He undid his pants and switched their positions, so he was leaning against the car. "And you're going to do for me too, if you want your truck fixed." His pants dropped and he stood there in his underwear. "You do want your truck repaired, don't you....?"

"Steve," Steve murmured, swallowing hard at the bulge in Danny's boxers, "my name is Steve."

"That's a nice name." Danny placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. "Take them off, Steve." Steve placed his fingers on the waistband, but Danny grabbed his hands. "With your teeth."

Steve leaned forward and grasped at them with his mouth, working them down, seeing them join the rest of the clothing. He brought his eyes up and came face-to-face with Danny's cock. "What should I do now?"

Danny took one of Steve's hands and wrapped it around his length, sliding it back and forth. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"No," Steve answered quietly, holding it a little tighter, caressing the length with a finger, feeling the texture. "It's soft."

"Not for long." Danny placed his hand over Steve's, the two jerking Danny a little faster. "It's getting harder just for you." He removed his hand, pleased that Steve continued on his own. "Your lips are going to fit around me perfectly." He threaded his fingers in Steve's hair and dragged Steve's mouth forward, over his cock. "That's it, baby." He held Steve's head steady, his cock going in part of the way. "Do you like that?" He waited for Steve to get into it, and then pulled away, wiping his cock along Steve's lips. "Do you want more?" Danny yanked him by the hair, forcing Steve to look at him. "Tell me."

"Yes." Steve leaned forward. 

"How badly do you want it?"

"Very." Steve glanced up. "I need it."

"You need it?" Danny stepped back a couple of inches, holding his cock just out of Steve's reach. "Maybe I don't want you to have it; maybe I don't think you deserve it."

Steve whimpered, chewing on his lower lip. "I'll make it good for you, I promise."

"Will you now?" 

"I-I've never done it before, but I've had it done to me." Steve wanted more, that much was clear, but Danny wouldn't allow it.

"Are you doing all of this, playing up to me, because you want your truck fixed?" Danny relaxed his hold on Steve's hair, petting him. 

Steve looked up at him. "No."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I am." Steve took Danny's cock in his hand again and licked a wet stripe along the length. "I want to do this for you."

"Why?" Danny asked, although he really didn't care.

"Because you're going to fix my truck." Steve kissed the tip and slid his tongue into the slit. "And because I liked it." He slid his lips over the head, his eyes not leaving Danny's. He got halfway and drew back, catching his breath, and then returned, this time taking it all in. 

"Ooh, Steve, you're a very fast learner and your mouth is positively sinful." Danny fucked his mouth deeply, listening to Steve gag on his cock, but Steve didn't fight him. "You're a natural."

Steve pulled back, blowing on the head. "I want to taste you."

"Are you sure you're ready for that, Steve?"

Steve's response was to suck the entire length again, teeth and tongue teasing as he went down, his cheeks hollowed as he worked Danny's cock. He held onto Danny's hip with one hand while his other caressed Danny's balls. Steve's eyes met Danny's and he moaned. 

The vibration sent Danny toppling over the edge but he pulled his cock free and spattered his come all over Steve's face, droplets falling onto Steve's tongue. 

Steve smacked his lips together, watching Danny grab a towel. 

Danny didn't say a word and wiped his come from Steve's face. He pulled Steve to his feet and noticed the swollen curve of Steve's cock against his jeans. "Take your pants off."

Steve was hesitant as the reality of the moment sunk in. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Yes you can," Danny crooned, rucking up Steve's shirt and smoothing a path up his chest with one hand. "It'll feel so good." He grasped the edges with both hands and pulled the shirt off. "You are an Adonis," he undid the button on Steve's pants, pulling down the zipper, "a work of art, and absolute perfection." Danny pulled down his pants and smirked. "Do you always go commando when you come to the mechanic?"

"I had no clean underwear," Steve replied shyly, sighing softly as his cock was freed from its confinement. 

Danny jerked him slowly, teasing the tip with the pad of his thumb, hearing the soft moans. 

"Is it going to hurt?" Steve asked with widened eyes.

"Does it matter? You're going to love it."

"Are you sure?" Steve looked nervous, staring at Danny's cock again. 

Danny turned him around, bending Steve over the trunk. "Your ass is going to swallow my cock whole."

Steve palmed his own ass and spread his cheeks, craning his neck to stare at himself, then at Danny's cock. "You're so long and thick." His voice cracked. "I don't know if it'll fit inside me."

Danny didn't think he could get any harder, but he was wrong. "It'll fit all right." He reached down and dug through his pockets, finding the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. He eased one in deeply, working it in and out. "I just love breaking pretty boys."

Steve's face turned pink. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"Fucking gorgeous; a male Galatea come to life."

Steve ground against his finger. "That feels wonderful."

"Do you want it to feel better?" Danny left a trail of kisses along his spine. "I can do that; all you have to do is ask."

"Yes, please, anything you want." Steve's voice was raspy, almost gritty. "Anything, just don't stop."

"So damn tight." Danny slid another finger inside. "A fucking cherry just waiting to be popped."

Steve sucked in a breath. "Open me, Danny; do me hard."

"Steve," Danny pouted, "you're ruining the role play; you're supposed to be innocent." He felt Steve's muscles contract around his fingers and crooked them at just the right angle, hitting the same spot a few times. "You want my nine inches deep inside you, splitting you wide open." He pulled his fingers free and smacked Steve's ass.

"Yes...oh God yes." Steve's body remained in place, but he turned his head, his eyes wide and pleading. "I want it, please give it to me." Another smack and Steve moaned quite loudly. "Again, Danny," he raised his ass, "I've been such a bad boy."

Danny's mouth dropped open, certain he was hallucinating; Steve 'yes I have a filthy mouth and can do role playing but I'm partial to vanilla sex' McGarrett couldn't have said what he heard. "What?"

"I've been a bad boy and I need to be punished." Steve arched his ass into the air. "Make my ass raw."

Danny smacked him even harder, leaving a clear handprint.

Steve's head snapped back. "More, Danny; do it harder, teach me a lesson."

Danny slapped the right cheek and dug his nails in, then smacked the left, repeating the motions again and again until Steve's ass was red and he was undulating his hips against the car. 

"OH YEAH!"

Steve was so responsive that Danny leaned over and bit his shoulder. He couldn't take much more of this; his cock was going to burst. He raked his nails down Steve's back, leaving welts, which only excited Steve more - Steve was rutting against the car, leaving smears of precome along the metal. "Shit! You're an adrenaline-junkie!" 

"You're just figuring that out **now** , Danno?"

Steve was wide open to him so Danny slid his fingers back in and gave him two more quick smacks. 

"FUCK ME!"

"Oh baby, gonna fuck you so hard you feel me for a week." Danny eased his way in, watching his cock disappear into the small hole that was stretching for him.

"TOO DAMN SLOW!" Steve pushed back and impaled himself, grunting from the brief stab of pain. He recovered quick and tightened his ass around Danny's cock like a vise. "I want it hard; I want YOU!"

Danny took Steve by the hips and angled his body so he could thrust deeper. "You're a fucking slut for my cock, aren't you?" He was holding so tight he was already leaving bruises on Steve's skin. "Beg for it." Danny slid out, leaving just the tip inside. "Beg me to satisfy you, to give you pleasure; beg me to give you what you crave."

"I want to ride your cock until I'm screaming for more." Steve edged back and hoped Danny understood. "Please, Danny, please give it to me."

It took Danny a minute to understand, but when he did, he leisurely dropped to the floor, taking Steve with him. 

Steve sat on his cock and raised himself and then slammed down, rolling his hips. "Touch me," he moaned, almost desperate, "give me what I need from you."

Danny grasped his cock, jerking fast, his other hand pinching Steve's nipple. 

'Yes...." Steve rode hard, his head falling back onto Danny's shoulder. "I want your come filling me up, wetting my insides, making me yours."

"Let me kiss you," Danny whispered.

Steve shifted his arm around Danny's neck and sucked Danny's tongue inside. His movements were frantic as the kiss deepened and became more lewd, almost filthy.

Their movements were obscene, the pace building to a crescendo of nothing but pure passion and lust.

Steve tore his lips away and cried out "DANNY!" his come streaming all over, grinding his ass down harder.

Danny came with a literal growl, holding Steve there, shooting waves of come deep inside Steve, pounding his ass until he was drained dry.

They sat there, sharing lazy kisses, calming from their respective orgasms.

Steve finally found his voice. "Do I have to move?" 

"Yes, you do," Danny groaned, "because you're crushing me." He urged Steve from his softened cock and Steve turned, a stupid grin on his face. 

"You're ever the romantic, Danno." He leaned in for a kiss. "And you never cease to amaze me."

"No, it's you who amazes me," Danny stated matter-of-factly. "And considering how you usually are in the bedroom, that little bit of kink shocked the shit out of me; only you could do a complete 180 and go from shy to kinky in no time flat. Give a guy a warning next time, okay?"

"Will do, Danno." Steve took Danny's cock in his fist and stroked him. "I love you so much." 

Danny removed Steve's hand, picked up the towel and cleaned them up. "I love you, too, baby, but I just came twice; I am done for now." 

"You do know that you could have used spit; I like it rough when we play."

"I knew it before, and I am now **more** aware of exactly how rough you like it, but spit? Steve, it's my dick that feels like it's been sandpapered, and it took me two days to recover after our little photo session." He looked at his own hand which was red. "And now my hand hurts too."

Steve took Danny's hand and kissed the palm. "Please let me suck you off again," he begged. "I promise to be gentle."

"No; I am drained dry," Danny laughed. "Some of us don't come complete with natural Viagra." As Steve leaned in he moved back so quickly he nearly lost his balance. "NO! And stop making those puppy eyes at me!"

"We could play another game." Steve waggled his eyebrows. "Or we can just continue this one, where I come back for my car and don't have all the money for the repairs."

"Steve," Danny grew a little serious, "I said no."

"And no means no, I get it; I was just making a suggestion." Steve was only partially defeated. He sat on the hood of the car, bending one leg. "You may be done, but I'm not." He took his cock in his hand and fondled his length, bringing his free hand to his balls and rolling them with his fingers. "I'll just imagine that it's you, play out one of my Danny-fantasies in my head like I used to."

"Your Danny-fantasies?" Danny felt his cock twitch; Steve was going to be the death of him.

"Yeah, the ones I used to have before I actually...had you." Steve held his cock tight, jerking it slow and easy. "I used to lie in bed at night, picturing what you'd be like." He spread his legs a bit wider and fucked his fist. "I'd pretend your cock was inside me."

"Did you shove your fingers deep inside your hole?" Danny silently cursed himself for falling into Steve's little verbal 'trap'.

"I didn't have to." Steve smirked. "I used a dildo."

"A dildo?" Danny's body was at war. He was exhausted, but the vision of Steve with a dildo up his ass gave his dick other ideas and it was coming back to life. "I'm going to die from too many orgasms and it'll be on your conscience. Man was not made to come three times in such a short period."

"You said no, sweet Danny." Steve gathered some precome on his fingers. "So I'm going to take care of myself while you watch." He sucked on the tips, knowing full well what that did to Danny.

"That's mine." Danny took Steve's hand in his. "I get so turned on when you play the innocent virgin, although it's kind of scary how well you do it." Danny sucked on Steve's fingers, making him gasp. "You have the filthiest mouth." He kissed his way to the left nipple, took it between his teeth and bit down, hearing Steve moan. 

"I love it when you call me a pretty boy." Steve's breath hitched as Danny moved to the right one. "And it's such a turn-on for me when you make me do things."

"Hey," Danny stood up and palmed Steve's cheek, eyeing him thoughtfully, "if I ever try something you don't like, you need to tell me. I don't want to...make you...do anything."

"Oh, God no, Danny; I so love being your bottom boy and following your orders." Steve gave him a chaste kiss. "With you I always feel safe, because I know you'd stop if I asked you to."

Danny's heart warmed at that revelation, but he couldn't resist a little jibe. "You mean I've finally beaten your inner-control freak into submission?" 

"Ahem!"

Steve jumped up and grabbed his shirt, holding it in front of his cock.

Not so for Danny, who just stood there naked, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You said you'd replace the battery in my car today." Rachel sighed, holding the 'Die Hard'. "You're a lot quicker than my regular mechanic, who I think has been overcharging me and doing unnecessary repairs."

"Don't you knock?" Danny asked her, pulling his pants on. "Or call?"

"You're in your garage where anybody can just walk in, and you were so involved that you didn't even hear me drive up." Rachel glared at him. "What if I had come with Grace?"

Danny actually flushed a little pink himself. "I didn't even think of that; sorry."

"We'll just chalk it up to the fact that you're an imbecile on occasion and leave it at that." She stared at Steve. "Is something the matter with him?"

Danny turned around; Steve was frozen in place and his eyes were wide as saucers. "I don't know. Steve, are you okay?"

"She...you...your...." Steve was stammering.

"What, you think Rachel's going to have an aneurysm over us?" Danny put his tee-shirt on. "I told her a while ago."

"Huh?" Steve stared from one to the other.

"Your boyfriend seems to be under the impression that I give a damn." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can you please take care of this, Danny?"

"Quit your whining, rhymes-with-witch, it doesn't become you," Danny teased, "and it'll take about a half hour or so. Go on in and make yourself some tea; Steve keeps it in the pantry. And he hides Twinkies on the third shelf in the box that says 'granola bars'."

Rachel headed into the house, but she stopped in front of Steve. "By the way, Commander, I think you make a cute bottom boy." She cracked up as she went inside.

"She'll beat me to death if I put Grace in danger. She'll ask for more child support the moment I get a raise. She'll rant like a lunatic about my apartment." Danny stole a quick kiss. "But as for me and you, that she couldn't care less about." He snickered. "And wait until she gets the bill for this."

"You're getting along with her."

"It makes Grace happy and drives Stan up the wall, and both thrill me to no end."

"And she really doesn't care?"

"Steve, she's not a homophobe, if that's what you're asking."

"Yes, Danny, that's what I was asking."

"She doesn't care that we're together and she trusts you with Grace, so everything is fine."

"Danny?"

"What?" Danny lifted the hood on Rachel's car, preparing to get to work, but stopped as Steve didn't continue. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Can I....?" Steve's cheeks were turning a little red. "Can I top the next time we play?" 

Danny found the frequent blushing extremely endearing. His lover was take charge on the job, not putting up with anybody's shit, kicking ass and putting the fear of God into **everyone** ; Steve made grown men cry. But in their own private world, when it was just the two of them, things were different - Steve was different.

Steve had been with men in the past, and Danny hadn't, and their first few times together Steve had been the teacher. But Danny was an apt pupil and had quickly turned things around - once he convinced Steve that it was okay to be on the receiving end. It had been difficult for Steve to admit that he never had enough trust with a man to bottom, and even harder for him to say, out loud, that he was scared to give up the control to another man; that around Danny, who he loved more than life, he was a little unsure of himself. 

And those were a few of the many reasons Danny loved him to pieces. Steve had shown him an emotional side that Danny would never have guessed existed, and the fact that Steve trusted him that much meant more than anything. And now he knew Steve had a kinky side as well, which Danny decided would have to be explored further in the future. He framed Steve's face in his palms, drawing his lips down for a kiss. "All you had to do was ask, baby. You know you can top me anytime." He rested his mouth against Steve's when he paused for a moment, thinking about something. "I thought you never bottomed before me?"

"I haven't, except for the dildo," Steve replied, and then it occurred to him why Danny was asking. "Ah, you mean the spanking."

"Yes," Danny nodded, "that's what I meant, and when did you get a dildo?"

"If you recall, Danny, I said I never gave up control to another **man**."

"I'm confused, which is par for the course with you."

Steve gave him that shy smile again. "Catherine enjoyed playing dominatrix in the bedroom." Then came the blushing - this time he went straight to crimson. "She has, uh, quite an extensive collection of toys. I absconded with it one night when she wasn't looking."

"Sorry, I asked." Danny kissed him, and then pushed him away. "Now let me finish this so Rachel will leave."

Steve nodded to the mechanic's jacket. "Where'd you get that?"

"I have an uncle who owns a garage and I used to work for him." Danny explained. "I found it in a box and decided to make use of it for the first time in years."

"I'll have to help you go through some more boxes; who knows what we'll find." Steve smiled at him. "I really love you, Danno."

"I know you do, McGarrett; I'm enchanting and adorable." Danny blew him a kiss. "Go get cleaned up and think about what game we're going to play next time."

"Sounds good." Steve nodded to his truck. "How much is it really going to cost to do the repairs?"

"I told you - around 400 bucks; more if I get you 4 tires instead of 2 and replace the shocks. I'll order the parts I need later - on your Visa, of course."

"Get whatever you need, Danny." Steve shrugged. "And by the way, about my inner-control freak...."

"Yeah?"

"I read an article that stated whoever's on the bottom is the one in charge; think about that." Steve went inside, softly chuckling.

"Son-of-a-bitch." Danny stared after him. "I am so going to spank his ass again later."

"Looking forward to it!" Steve shouted from inside the house. On his way upstairs he passed the TV and an idea popped into his head. "I wonder what Danny would do to get free HBO and Showtime from the cable repairman."

**FIN**


End file.
